Theme Camps
Theme camps have been described as "place-based participation". Some are small collectives of friends, some are crews working together on a large art project and some are elaborate, 100+ person setups that offer interactivity, entertainment, creature comforts, or something else entirely. All aim to share resources, space, and people power to create something grander than could be managed by an individual. More on theme camps at Burning Man here . Some camps come together for one event only, and some last for years. Some are very specific to a city, and some have members worldwide. Below is a VERY INCOMPLETE alphabetical list of a few theme camps which have had a strong presence at the regional event SOAK*, often as well as Burning Man. (Completing the list with descriptions/links is a Sisyphean task, so contributions are very much encouraged!) Portlandish Camps Black Rock Boutique - "Let us slip you into something a little more questionable..." is a perfect slogan for a camp that takes in fabulous clothing donations, then sorts, transports, and redistributes them to burners who need a little extra oomph in their outfit. Website , facebook . Burlesque Camp - A saucy slice of the wild west, this camp brings chili cook-offs, hobby horses to ride around SOAK, and of course, puts on the Burlesque Show, where participants perform daring feats of declothification (also comedy, magic, and other entertainment). Facebook . Camp Cannibal - MEAT!!! The heroes of CC cook and smoke hundreds of pounds of protein for the hungry masses at SOAK and other Portland events. Also cake balls, pancakes, and other deliciousness. They know that the way to burner hearts is through the stomach (then up and to the side). Facebook . Costco Soulmate Trading -''' "Black Rock City's leading supplier of high-quality, low-cost soulmates." I do believe they have the corner on that market. Website , facebook . '''Couchsurfing Camp - (needs info) Future Burners of America - For those with protohumans, younglings, and larvae, events can provide unique challenges and opportunities; FBOA gives parents and their spawn a more youth-oriented corner of the community, often with games and activities run by members. (Note: not a babysitting camp, but a way of pooling resources. If you need to be rid of a child, Camp Cannibal may have space in their smoker.) Facebook . Introvert Camp - Big events can be overwhelming, and some folk need a place of peace to recharge. IC caters to the need for quiet, the desire for connection without constant communication. Facebook . Northwest Mist - Black Rock City is known for its nearly intolerably dry, hot days. A misting tent that gently cools and refreshes visitors is one of the wonders of Northwest Mist, but not the only one; DJs draw masses of dancers inside, and a new mutant vehicle, The Phoenix , made its playa debut in 2013. Web , facebook . Slutgarden - "No Shame in our game! We will Dance you, Drink you, and Dress you into a lustful haze of playa glory!" I am at a loss for how to sum up Slutgarden, which makes me like them even more. In this case, a facebook page is worth a thousand words. Facebook . YOUR MOM - Staff camp for SOAK* DPW (the Department of Public Works); these volunteers work hard and long to build our events, and it is *highly* advised that they be given their peace and privacy during the off-hours. Use caution when approaching and fuck off if asked.